


Red Hands

by marquil



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquil/pseuds/marquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the beginning of season four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hands

The sweat trickled down her heated, damp forehead and to the laminate floor below her. With every stroke her arms grew weaker, from rushing around Patty’s apartment for the past hour, knowing her bosses return was coming quicker than she’d noticed, and she wouldn’t be pleased if the task give wasn’t finished by the time she walked through the door.

// patty

A new face looked her way with every step she took, her heels hitting the floor on her way past Pete to the elevator. He shot her a snotty look, due to the incident that took place the previous week, when she’d busted his nose on the way to work. She ignored it, sparing him a look of sympathy and made her way into the elevator, pressing the button and waiting. She’d left Ellen with one simple job before she’d left. Ellen was the only one she could trust at this point to do it properly. She was afraid that she had put her trust toward an unworthy cause; she had assumed that Ellen hadn’t ever done it before, but Ellen assured her that she could handle it while Patty went out to run errands. She just hoped that Ellen had followed her instructions and hadn’t left any mess that she’d have to clean up herself. She checked her watch, reading 8:54. She was early, but she wouldn’t mind sparing her a few minutes once she got in the door. She fantasized taking off her heels and putting her feet up all the up to her floor.

// ellen

She reached for the towel and cleaned off her hands, knowing Patty would show up early. As much as their relationship had improved over the course of 3 years, she knew that she hadn’t earned all of Patty’s trust yet. Which was totally understandable, considering she still experienced the occasional rage from all the bullshit Patty has put her through. She heard the door click and the door open as she was putting the empty cans in the sink. “Patty… You’re home early. I was just cleaning up.”  
She set down her briefcase and purse on the couch, plumping down on the sofa, shutting her eyes and resting her head against the cushion. “Don’t worry about it, just keep working.”  
Ellen finished washing off the tools in the sink, before washing her own hands and drying them with the towel. She stood back and admired her work. “Well… What do you think? Is my job suffice?”  
Patty’s eyes opened and glared at the wall across from her. “Its a few shades darker than I expected.”  
Ellen half rolled her eyes, expecting it from Patty. “But the paint job?”  
“Its good Ellen. You passed.”  
She swallowed in relief and made her way into the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?” She asked, walking around the island.   
“The usual.” Came Patty’s response.   
She ran a hand through her hair while she relaxed, trying to push aside the stress of tomorrow. Ellen returned to the living room with two glasses of bourbon in her hand. “A toast to another glorious victory for Hewes and Associates.”  
Ellen held out her glass, as Patty followed. “Cheers to finally getting the damn walls painted.”


End file.
